Výměna za život
by Kemalnica
Summary: – Při vyšetřování další záhadné smrti Ned zjistí, že někdo zná jeho tajemství a, že na ně nachystal past. Poté co je stopy zavedou do továrny na burbon a přes amatérské divadlo, se ukáže, že daný vyděrač nechce Nedovu moc zneužít, ale obětovat svůj život pro záchranu dítěte.


_**Vým**__**ě**__**na za **__**ž**__**ivot**_

_Právě v tuto chvíli bylo mladému Nedovi přesně deset let, sedm týdnů, dva dny, osm hodin a padesát devět minut. Se svojí třídou v Longboroughské škole pro chlapce v North Thrush odjížděli na školní výlet._

_Dle zadání si měli vybrat partnera do dvojice, se kterým se měl držet bok po boku. Ned se na svého kamaráda Eugena Mulchandani podíval a bylo jasné, že ti dva budou spolu. Dvojice dostaly každý zásobu na cesty a měly si je rozdělit. Nedův kamarád si však s sebou do batohu musel sbalit i svou velkou hromadu páček a drátků na svou zubní ochranu. A tak Ned se rozhodl pomoci kamarádovi a vzal převážnou část jídla on sám.  
V autobuse se chlapec dožadoval sezení u okna. I Ned chtěl sedět u okna. Domluvili se na kompromisu, že po cestě tam pojede Eugene u okna a po cestě zpátky Ned. Nedovi přišly kompromisy super, věděl, že i ostatní mají potřeby a tímto aktem oba docílí svého.  
O tři hodiny a patnáct minut později se chlapi měli rozdělit na dvě skupiny, které půjdou prozkoumávat každá jinou část lesa. Ned chtěl jít do skupiny k jezeru, zatímco Eugenae do skupiny do jeskyní. Chlapci se nakonec dohodli, že nejprve půjdou k jeskyním a pak se tajně přesunou do druhé skupiny._

_Bohužel, jejich tajná výprava skončila neúspěchem a oba chlapci byli vykázáni do tábořiště, kde strávily celé odpoledne._

_Ned si uvědomil, že udělat radost někomu je příjemné, udělat s ním kompromis je ještě lepší, nadšeně očekával, kdy se splní i jeho část dohody.  
Ale nic takového už nepřišlo._

_O dvacet jedna let, dvacet týdnů, dva dny, sedmnáct hodin a čtyřicet osm minut seděli Koláčník a dívka jménem Chucky u snídaně. Ned moc neposlouchal příběh, který mu Mrtvá Dívka vyprávěla, když se rozplývala se nad dalším šťastným okamžikem svého prodlouženého života. _

„A on se na něj otočí a říká mu, pane, ty dopisy byly v botách," rozmáchla se Chucky rukama a vidlička jí vyletěl ze stisku. Aniž by se po ní ohnula, sedla se stolu a lokty se zapřela do dřeva. Nadšeně očekávala Nedovu reakci. „Není to úžasné?"

Koláčník zapíjel velké sousto, které se mu nepodařilo řádně rozžvýkat, a zrychlil proces rozmělňování potravy, aby mohl dívce odpovědět. Mezitím jen souhlasně přikyvoval. Avšak i po polknutí se mu nepodařilo vymyslet lepší odpověď než: „Ano, úžasné." Odkašlal si a podíval se z okna.

Charlotte se uvelebila na židli a zadívala se na snídani. „Nechápu, jak jsem na tu knihu mohla zapomenout, byl to první příběh, který mě nutit, abych se zabývala právem," zahleděla se na Neda, který rychle strčil další sousto do pusy, aby nemusel vyprávět a mohl Chucky poslouchat. Dívka vzala lžičku a osladila si čaj. „Akorát bohužel realita není taková, abys řešil záludnosti a hledal skulinky v zákoně. Všechno to byly jenom nudné věci." Položila lžičku na ubrousek a povzdechla si. „Haló, země volá Neda!" hodila po něm utěrku.

Koláčník se probral, když mu hadr přelétl přes obličej. „Ano?" otočil se. „Ano poslouchám, mluvila jsi o botách a o nutnosti práva."

„Nudnosti!" opravila ho a napila se, aniž by z něj spustila oči. Naklonila hlavu na stranu a spustila: „Víš, ani se tě nemusím ptát a vím, že tě něco trápí. Vždycky se mračíš, když tě něco trápí a mě se nelíbí se na tebe dívat, když se mračíš a nevidím důvod, proč by ses měl trápit, když to všechno můžeš říct mě."

„Nemračím se," ohranil se Koláčník.

„Ale ano mračíš, mračíš se tak často, že už se ti tam dělá vráska." Dívka malíčkem pravé ruky naznačila linku mezi obočím.

Ned se zamračil nechápavě ještě víc a pak si otřel obličej do dlaní. Rychle se znova napil, ale místo toho zvedl jen prázdný šálek.

„Jestli mi to nechceš říkat, nemusíš," naklonila se k němu Chucky.

„Já jen…" _Koláčníkovo srdce se na okamžik zastavilo z nejasné představy. Sám na okamžik zaváhal, zdali má ta slova vyslovit. _„...jaké by to bylo, kdybych se do Coeur d'Coeurs vrátit dřív, jaké by to bylo, kdybych nikdy neodjel? Jak bys reagovala na můj dar, myslela bys, že jsem zrůda? Co kdybych ten dar nikdy neměl? A…," zarazil se uprostřed slova a nemohl se nadechnout. Seděl s otevřenou pusou ještě pět vteřin. „Prosím, řekni něco, změň téma, protože toho mám plnou hlavu a sype se to na mě jako lavina."

„Dneska bych chtěla do knihkupectví si koupit pokračování _Malých nevysvětlitelných záhad velkého města nevšedního,_" prohlásila Chucky.

Koláčník se zhluboka nadechl.

„Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem to vytahovat, ani nevím, co mě to napadlo, nebudu o tom mluvit, nechci o tom mluvit."

Charlotte se na něj zvídavě podívala. „Třeba je potřeba o tom mluvit, třeba bychom o to měli mluvit, tím že to budeme držet v sobě, se to na nás sesype jako hromada kamení, pod kterou budeme uvězněni, tak napevno, že už se nedostaneme nikdy ven."

„Jak že se ta kniha jmenuje? Do jakého obchodu zajedeme?" vyhrknul Ned.

„Uhýbáš od tématu."

„Neuhýbám od tématu."

„Ale ano," usmála se. „Cuká ti oko."

Koláčník pevně přivřel oči a zašklebil se.

„Já začnu," narovnala se dívka a zamyslela se. „Co když někoho oživíš a necháš ho žít déle jak minutu a pak se dotkneš dalšího, a ten první člověk nezemře, protože si se ho nedotknul podruhé, ale tím, že jsi ho nechal žít, tak kvůli němu bude muset někdo umřít a bude to ten, kterého si se dotknul druhého, protože na něj kouzlo zapůsobí, protože bude v jeho těsné blízkosti. Nebo na něj kouzlo nebude působit?" S rukama u těla skloněnou hlavou a zvednutým obočím očekávala odpověď. Když se nic nedělo, nalila obou dvou nový šálek čaje.

„Já…nevím," soukal ze sebe Koláčník jedno slovo za druhým. „Nelíbí se mi takhle přemýšlet. Nemůžeme změnit téma, jako změnit téma? Ne jenom slovní hříčky, kterými zalijeme problémy do betonu a počkáme až vychladnout, ale opravdu změnit téma?"

Dívka pokrčila rameny a vstala od stolu pro chleba. „Koukala jsem do novin, nabízí krásný dům, jen pár kilometrů odsud na jih, tři ložnice, velká zahrada, vybavená kuchyň," otočila se na Neda a mrkla na něj.

Kolačník se začal dusit, jak mu zaskočilo. Chucky se zděsila, rychle se navlékla rukavice na pečení a poplácala přítele po zádech. Ten se chytit za hrudník a snažil se vykašlat poslední kapky čaje z plic.

„Jsi v pořádku?" otočila se na něj Charlotte.

„Jsem," nadechl se. „Jen jsem myslel, že jsem tě zaslechnul mluvit o přestěhování se."

„Taky jsem o tom mluvila," posadila se zpátky ke stolu. „Malý domek někde na předměstí blíže k tvým bratrům s velkou zahradou, kde bych mohla legálně pěstovat včely a mít jich mnohem víc, zahradu s květinami a čerstvým ovocem a zeleninou, možná slečnu pro Digbyho…"

„Digby nepotřebuje slečnu," skočil jí do řeči Koláčník.

„Všichni potřebujeme slečnu. Neříkám, že jsi sobecký, skrz to co jsi mu nezařídil, ale každý někoho potřebuje. Ty máš mě," chytila ho přes rukavici za ruku. „Každý by měl mít někoho." Sklopila pohled.

Koláčník jí stisk opětoval a s pozvednutým obočím se na ni zahleděl.

Ned si přisedl naproti Emersonovi a složil si ruce podél těla.

„Máme další zakázku," podal mu detektiv papíry, ale Koláčník se ani nepohnul.

„Přišla za mnou paní Robbie Robberová, vdova po Fredericku Robberovi majiteli firmy Burbon bon bon Burbon. Její manžel Frederick zemřel před dvěma dny, osmdesátník. Normálně bych to nechal být, ale ona trvala na svém, že její manžel nezemřel jen tak, ale byl zavražděn. Nabídla mi dvojnásobek ceny na místě a měsíční práci vyplatila z kapsy. Budeme mít volnou ruku všude, kam budeme potřebovat." Emerson se zakousl do koláče.

„Asi se necítím na řešení vražd, přemýšlel jsem o dovolené," vyhrknul Ned.

Cod položil vidličku a povzdechl si. Protočil oči a přes svou nechuť se zeptal: „Děje se něco?"

Koláčník se zapřel pěstmi do tváře a zamumlal: „Jde o Chucky."

„Co zas tě donutila udělat?" prohlásil nepříjemně detektiv.

„Jak donutila?" narovnal se Ned.

„Vždycky se takhle tváříš, když s tebou manipuluje."

„To není pravda," ohranil se Koláčník.

„Ale je, děláš pro ni příliš mnoho kompromisů," podotknul Emerson a pustil se do zákusku.

„Třeba se mi to líbí dělat kompromisy, je to příjemná změna, kde částečně dosáhneš svého," stál si Ned za svým.

„Nesnášíš kompromisy. Ta holka tě jenom využívá."

„Proč pořád řešíme mě," hodil ruce na stůl. „Proč neřešíme tebe a Penny?"

„Máme se fajn, děkuji za optání," podotknul detektiv sarkasticky. „Na rozdíl od tebe rozumím, že měla život i před tím, než jsme se potkali znovu a tento status ctím. Je teď ve škole a tak to má být, aby tam byl odstup, a i když bych s ní rád trávil každou chvilku, jako ty s Mrtvou Holkou, na rozdíl od tebe si uvědomuju, že potřebuje žít dál."

„A co její matka?" bránil se Ned,

„Zůstaneme raději u tebe."

„Mám strach, že ji ztratím."

„Tak to bychom měli, měl bych si ty tvoje řeči účtovat, dlužil bys mi balík," ukázal na něj Emerson. „Můžeme se vrátit k případu?"

„Necítím se na to," položil se na stůl a opřel se bradou do hřbetu pravé ruky.

„Hele," ukázal na něj Cod a zvážněl. „Oba ten případ potřebujeme, jde v tom o velký prachy."

„Ty to potřebuješ, já ne, mám se fajn, zatím vše vychází."

„Nevychází, máš zase nouzi."

„Jak to víš?" naklonil Ned hlavu na stranu.

„Vím toho o tobě až příliš, jsi jak lavina, říkáš mi i věci, které bych raději nechtěl slyšet."

„To je tím, že peču ze stresu, lidem pak ty koláče nechutnají, jde to v tom poznat a tak nechodí."

„To sis teď vymyslel!" řekl Emerson.

„Ne nevymyslel," Charlotte jedním skokem přiskočila na sedačku vedle detektiva a šťouchla do něj. „Je to jako chemická reakce z moc zmačkaného těsta, najednou hrudkovatí a nejde s tím nic udělat. Jako by se ho bálo a ten strach se držel v mouce jako klíště na kůži lesního vlka a najednou to dostane takovou zvláštní chuť jako špatně dokončený příběh."

Emerson si nahlas povzdychl, aby to všichni slyšeli.

„Měl bys ten případ vzít, peníze se nám budou hodit. Benzín je teď levnější, ale ropná krize stále trvá a bude hůř."

„Tady vůbec nejde o koláče?" rýpl do nich Cod.

Chucky jeho poznámku ignorovala a otočila se na Neda. „Nechci, aby ses rozhodoval teď, chci, aby tě ten nápad postupně pohltil, dokud se ti nebude líbit."

„Vidíš?" ukázal Emerson na dívku. „Tohle je přesně o čem mluvím."

„O čem mluvíš?" nechápala Charlotte. Zvídavě se na něj podívala a ještě více se na něj namačkala.

„Pokračuj!" zamrčel detektiv.

Chucky se od něj odtáhla a uvelebila se na kousíčku místa, který na sedačce zbyl. „Nechci, aby v tvém pečení byla cítit negativní energie," otočila se zpátky na přítele. „Jenom chci…"

„Víte co jsem dlouho neměl?" skočil jí do řeči Koláčník a předstíral nadšení. „Dovolenou, prostě den volna, kdy bych nic nedělal a jen se válel v posteli."

„Ale měl," odporovala nu Chucky. „Bylo to minulou neděli, chtěla jsem tě vytáhnout na představení a nakonec jsme zůstali celé odpoledne v posteli a ty jsi chrápal."

„Já nechrápu," složil si ruce k tělu Ned.

„Ale ano, chrápal jsi tak moc, že Digby začal výt," opravila ho Charlotte.

Emerson do dívky šťouchnul, aby mu uvolnila místo a on mohl odejít, ale Chucky tvrdohlavě seděla na místě.

„Jenom jsem tě chtěla poprosit, abys o tom popřemýšlel, teď když se Lily a Vivian připravují na představení, možná jsem jen potřebovala, abych myslela na něco jiného, než to jak mi budou chybět."

„Oni to turné nakonec vzaly?" zeptal se Ned.

„Ještě neví," položila si Chucky hlavu na stůl na paže. „Dneska za nimi jedu, konečně jí to řeknu."

„Myslel jsem, že chceš jet do knihkupectví," nechápal Koláčník.

„Taky pojedu, _Malé nevysvětlitelné záhady velkého města nevšedního_ mají jenom v obchodě tam."

„Zítra si udělám volno," rozhodl Ned. „Chucky, ty tu budeš muset zůstat, co tu Olive není, nemá to tu kdo ohlídat."

„Ale já jsem chtěla jet…"

„Klíče jsou na věšáku jako vždycky, jeď už teď," ukázala Koláčník nervózně do kuchyně. „Zítra se vyměníme."

„Nede, co se děje?" zeptala se Chucky a naschvál kopla Emersona pod stolem do nohy, aby předstíral starost.

„Nic, asi jsem se jen špatně vyspal. Vezmi s sebou i Digbyho a běž se s ním projít do pole, rád si zaběhá."

Dívka k němu natáhla ruce. Spolkla další slova. Vstala a odebrala se do kuchyně. „Pojď Digby," zavolala na retrívra a čtyřnohý chlupáč za ní doběhl.

Koláčník jí sledoval pohledem. Rty měl lehce rozevřené a vyšel z nich povzdech.

„V pět jdeme do márnice," zvednul se detektiv.

„Asi se na to nějak necítím," oznámil Koláčník aniž by se otočil. „Neměl bych se takhle přetěžovat. Četl jsem, že syndrom Daniela Merricka by se neměl vůbec podceňovat, mohl bych někde usnout třeba a volantem a pak…"

„Řekl jsem, že jdeme!" zabručel Cod.

Ned se na něj nechápavě podíval.

„Hele, když s tebou může manipulovat ta Mrtvá Holka, tak já taky," ukázal na něj Emerson prstem a odešel.

Charlotte zaparkovala na chodníku a v zelených šatech a botách na vysokých podpatcích vyběhla z auta. Zamotala se do šátku a nasadila si velké sluneční brýle. Vstoupila do krámu.

„Dobrý den," otočil se na ní postarší pán s pleší v tvídovém saku. „Jak vám mohu pomoci?"

„Chtěla bych _Malé nevysvětlitelné záhady velkého města nevšedního_ šestý díl, prosím," promluvila hlubším hlasem než obvykle, aby zakryla svoji autoritu. Usmála se a sepnula ruce.

„_Malé nevysvětlitelné záhady velkého města nevšedního_?" zamyslel se prodavač, „Ano myslím, že tu někde poslední díl mám." otočil se a pomalu zašel do skladu.

„Poslední?" posunula si dívka brýle z očí, aby v přítmí budovy lépe viděla.

„Ano, ano," ozvalo se zezadu. „Poslední kniha, pak už se příběh nevydával."

Charlotte smutně postávala na místě. Prodavač se loudal zpátky a knihu dívce podal.

„Ale, vždyť to nemůže skončit," nechápala Charlotte. „Je tam tolik otázek, které nejsou vyřešené, například, kdo zachránil Terrys a Tobyho z toho hořícího auta? Odpustí Toby někdy Terrys, že ho nikdy plně nemilovala? A co policistův syn, ani nevíme, kdo je a jestli se někdy shledají? A sejde se nakonec Toby se svými strýci, když celou dobu mysleli, že ho pohřbili?" Dívčin obličej i srdce zalil smutek.

„Bohužel knihy neměly takový úspěch, jaký se očekávalo," podotkl knihovník. „Obávám se, že to bude mít kvapný konec," povzdechl si. „Sám jsem to nikdy nečetl, přišlo mi to moc kýčovité, ale pár mých známých to nazvalo, jak bylo to slovo, ano, okouzlujícím svým vlastním stylem. Pokud se vám to líbilo, mám tu ještě pár příběhů od stejné autorky. Chlapec, který pracuje jako provaděč v jeskyních a ty jeskyně k němu promlouvají a sérii knih co se jmenuje Živý jako ty."

Chucky se smutně usmála. „Vezmu si jen tu poslední záhadu měst, prosím."

Prodavač přikývnul. „Tuto sérii knih si tady vždycky kupovala jedna dívka, bydlela nedaleko odsud, nejen díky ní můj obchod vzkvétal. Vždycky nadšeně přišla pro další příběh. Ale v jejích očích byl vidět smutek. Jak kdyby nebyla šťastná. Myslím, že umřela nebo tak něco." Podíval se na Chucky. „A víte co, berte to jako dárek, je to poslední na skladě, už si to asi nikdo nekoupí, všichni teď jezdí pro knihy do města. Ale mně to nevadí, něco jsem si našetřil, asi si udělám předčasný důchod," zavtipkoval.

Charlotte se usmála a poděkovala za dárek. Ještě se po obchodě rozhlédla a zahleděla se na malý plakátek o divadle.

„Copak je toto?" zeptala se.

„Ale to mi tu nechal jeden mladík, jestli by si tu nemohl udělat reklamu. Nějaký začínají kabaret možná, snaží se prorazit svým vlastním stylem, tak jsem jim řekl, ať to tady nechají. Nějaký příběh o včelách a životě a pomáhání ostatním nebo něco takového. Počkejte," skrčil se prodavač pod pult. Myslím, že tu mám také letáček. Natáhl se a podal ho dívce. „Budete mít i další přání?"

„Ne, děkuji," usmála se Chucky a s cinkajícím zvonečkem odešla z obchodu. Nasedla do auta a nastartovala. Auto zavrčelo, ale motor se nerozběhl.

„Ale no tak," zaklela. Zkusila to znova. Opět bez efektu.

_Chucky se na chvíli ztratila v myšlenkách a větách prodavače v knihkupectví. Vzpoměla si na svůj starý život před svou smrtí a na otázku, kterou jí Koláčník položil. Jak by se jejich život odvíjel, kdyby přijel do Coeur d'Coeurs dřív. Nebo kdyby nikdy neodjel. Dívka sama nevěděla, jak by reagovala na jeho dar, kdyby události se nestaly tak nešťastnými._

Náhle jí někdo zaťukal na okénko.

Chucky vyletěla hrůzou. Otočila se a stáhla okénko. „Oscare?" podivila se.

„Zdravím vás, Charlotto, mohu nějak pomoci?"

„Co vy tady děláte?" zeptala se.

„Byl jsem náhodou v okolí, zpravovat ucpané trubky. Ukázalo se, že to ucpané vatou, aby to prosakovalo k sousedům, ale bohužel se jim to vymklo z rukou. Lidé jsou tak hloupí, že už se neumí ani mstít. Nejsem jenom čmuchal," naklonil se. „Jsem taky vynikající pracovník."

„Tady v Coeur d'Coeurs?" zeptala se nevěřícně dívka.

„Nejlepší v okolí," usmál se Vibenius.

„Spíš mám pocit, že jste mě sledoval."

„Ale co bych z toho měl," zasmál se Oscar. „Mohu?" zaťukal na karoserii. Chucky zatáhla za páčku a kapota nadskočila. Čmuchal otevřel auto a spěšně motor prohlédl.

„Tak, teď by to mělo jít," zaklapl plech.

Dívka nastartovala. „Děkuji," otočila se na zapáchajícího muže, který už seděl na sedadle spolujezdce.

„Co s tím bylo?"

„Vůbec nic," prohlásil Oscar klidně.

„Ale vždyť…"

„Všechno je to jenom sugesce," poklepal si na čelo.

Chucky se na něj nechápavě přes plexisklo, oddělující přední sedadla, podívala a vypnula motor. „Co ode mě potřebujete?"

„Jen pár odpovědí."

„Ty jste si mohl získat, když jsem vám dala ten pramínek vlasů."

„Pořád mám psí chlupy. Celý svůj život jsem řešil složitosti, rozmanitosti, detaily, které jiní nepoznali, ale vy má drahá, jste záhada. Jediné co chci vědět, je jak to že vy a ten pes máte tak specifickou vůni."

„Nic vám neřeknu."

„Co když budu hádat?" Oscar se na ni šibalsky podíval.

_Chucky zaváhala někomu dalšímu prozradit své tajemství. Sledovala muže, který svým výrazem se snažil zjistit všechny detaily o ní, ale jemuž unikaly detaily. Souhlasila._

„Ned se nikdy nesmí o téhle konverzaci dozvědět."

„Takže, vy a ten pes jste cítit smrtí," rozhlédl se po autě. „Znáte Occamova břitvu?"

„Myslíte, že pokud pro nějaký jev existuje vícero vysvětlení, je lépe upřednostňovat to nejméně komplikované?"

„V tom případě to znamená, že oba máte být mrtvý."

„Připadám si docela živá."

„Ale nemáte být," podotknul Oscar. „Umřeli jste a něco vás přivedlo zpět. Jelikož se oba pohybujete v blízkosti toho pekaře, řekl bych, že je to on. Musí v tom být nějaký trik, jako magie. Jste snad jeho Frankensteinovo monstrum?"

„Vypadám jako monstrum?" zaculila se.

„Byl bych moc skeptický, kdybych tvrdil, že jde o opravdovou magii, ale jelikož Maurice a Ralston jsou nadaní iluzionisté, řekl bych, že se to musí držet v rodině. Potřeboval bych přístup do archívu, aby zjistil, kdo byli jejich prarodiče. Nadání takového rozsahu se přenáší přes generaci. Když se koukám na vaše vybavení, hádám, že se vás nesmí dotknout, což znamená, že by vás zase zabil. Také to vysvětluje depresi toho retrívra."

„Digby nemá depresi."

„Ale ano. V kůži se ukrývá víc, než si myslíme."

„Co s tou informací uděláte?" odsekla ho Charlotte.

„Ujistím se, aby se to nikdo další nedozvěděl," usmál se Oscar a vystoupil z auta.

_Chucky pozorovala čmuchala, který vypátral její tajemství, přemýšlela, jak si má jeho poslední větu vyložit. Má se bát? Nebo cítit více v bezpečí?_

Ned otevřel chladné dveře a vysunul šuplík s tělem. Odhrnul bílou plachtu nad mrtvým tělem. Před ním ležel scvrklý stařík s býlím chmýřím na hlavě. Ned odstartoval stopky na svých hodinkách a dotkl se oběti.

Frederick otevřel oči a otočil hlavou. Chvíli se oba prohlížel a pak se usmál: „Dobrý den, jak vám mohu pomoci."

„Dobrý, pane Robbere," začal Koláčník. „Jsem Ned a toto je můj společník Emerson. Vaše žena by ráda věděla, kdo vás zabil."

Stařík se ještě jednou rozhlédl po okolí a pak si povzdychl. „Ach, ano, ta moje zlatá Robbie, vždycky se o mě tak krásně starala. Nikdy jí ani nešlo o peníze. Víte, já a Robbie se známe už od deseti let, kdy jsme bydleli naproti sobě. Byla to dětská láska, jsem rád, že to byla ona, kdo při mém boku stál sedmdesát let? Chápete to? Někdo se toho ani nedožije a ona byla pořád při mně. Samozřejmě to nebyl vždy ráj na zemi, ona je hrozně panovačná. Můžete jí říct, že ji stále miluji?

„Jako já a Chuck," zašeptal Koláčník a jeho tváři se rozplynul blažený výraz.

„Taky máte někoho takového?" otočil se na něj Frederick. „Tak se jí držte, věřte mi, že za to ty holky stojí." šibalsky na něj mrknul a chtěl ho dloubnout prstem, ale Ned uskočil.

„Pane Robbere," zazmatkoval Koláčník. „Máme patnáct vteřin, můžete mi říct, kdo vás zabil?

„Nikdo mě nezabil, moje vlastní srdce mě zradilo, byl to infarkt. Užíval jsem si na večírku z peněž, co jsem dostal a nejednou mě to porazilo."

„Vaše žena je přesvědčena o opaku," skočil do toho detektiv stojící celou dobu v rohu.

„Ano protože jsem jí o tom neřekl."

„Od koho byly ty peníze? Na co?" nenechal se Emerson odradit.

„Minuta pryč," dotknul se Ned znovu oběti. Tělo majitele továrny na burbony ztuhlo do původní pozice. Koláčník mrtvolu přikryl plachtou a zasunul jí zpátky od boxu. Oklepal se.

„Proč to může být jen minuta, proč ne třeba dvě, a proč mrtvoly mají tendenci tak vykecávat?" zamručel detektiv. Ned si zastrčil ruce do kapes a shrbený odešel z místnosti. Nasedl do auta a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Cod ho následoval a sedl si vedle. „Tak to vypadá, že to bude složitější, než jsem si myslel." prohlásil.

„Jak to myslíš, říkal, že ho zabil infarkt, i koroner to potvrdil," nechápal Koláčník.

„Přirozený infarkt je zamaskování ani šestatřiceti různých jedů a výtažků, musela by se provést celá toxikologická prohlídka, což ti u osmdesátníka nikdo neudělá. Navíc by mě zajímalo, kde se vzaly ty peníze a k čemu sloužily. Zavez mě do kanceláře. Mám telefonátů na vyřízení. Potom se pojedeme podívat na místo činu."

Zaklepala na dveře a vstoupila. „Lily? Vivian?" zakřičela a odložila krabici s koláčem na stůl vedle sýrů. Uvolnila Digbyho z vodítka a pes se rozběhl do obývacího pokoje.

„Charlotto," sestoupila dolů Vivian a letmo dívku objala. „Jaká radost tě zase vidět. Myslím teď, ne to jak si umřela, a znovu se vrátila." Zarazila se. „Ale co to vykládám. Posaď se. Lily je ve spíži."

„Lily je tady," ozval se hrubý hlas.

Chucky nadskočila radostí a objala ji. „Donesla jsem vám koláč, tentokrát bez žádných přísad," prohlásila dívka. „Je pečený s jemnou kůrčičkou a spoustou lásky."

„Ach Charlotto, ani nevíš jak krásné je tě znova vidět," prohlásila zrzka. Chucky se začervenala.

„Vivian, mohla bys nahoru skočit pro nějaký sýr? Myslím, že by se k tomu hodil Roquefort."

„Výtečný nápad," zaradovala se brunetka a vyběhla po schodech. Chucky se za ní ohlédla, jestli už zmizela z doslechu. Nervózně si olízla rty. Chytila Lily za ruku a posadily se na sedačku.

„Vím to," prohlásila Chucky.

„Charlotto, všichni víme věci," odsekla jí zrzka. „Musíš být trochu konkrétnější."

Dívka polknula. „Vím, že jsi moje matka."

Lily se na ni překvapivě podívala. Naklonila se a zašeptala. „Jak to víš?"

„Bylo to trochu složitější, ale v podstatě jsi to řekla Olive, která to nechala uhádnout Neda, který to pak řek mě. Využívali jsme Olive, aby zjistila co nejvíce informací."

Lily vzala dceru za ramena, podívala se jí okem do očí a zašeptala: „Vivian se to nesmí nikdy dozvědět. Zlomilo by jí to."

Charlotte zakývala rychle hlavou a pak se usmála.

„Ale pojď sem, holka moje," objala ji Lily. „Na to si dáme drink." Otevřela láhev s alkoholem nalila do skleničky.

„Co ta příležitost?" vešla Vivian s tácem. Lily a Chucky se na sebe podívaly a ušklíbly se.

„Už víte, kdy vyrážíte?" zeptala se dívka.

„Ještě ne," odpověděla jí teta. „Stále ještě čekáme na smlouvy. Věci máme částečně sbalené, ale je jich hrozně moc. Zabere to věčnost." posteskla si. „Ale už jsme ti vyklidily tvůj pokoj, takže si tam budeš moci dát svoje věci."

„Moje věci?" otočila se nechápavě Chucky. „Ale já budu s Nedem."

„Ach," posteskla si Vivian. „Jen jsme myslely, že se budeš moct chtít vrátit zpátky."

„Ty jsi myslela," hodila to na ni Lily. „Říkala jsem ti od začátku, že je to pitomý nápad."

„Takže bych jí asi neměla říkat ani o té druhé možnosti."

Charlotte obě ženy projela pohledem. „Jaké možnosti?" Digby, ležící vedle pohovky, zvědavě pozvedl hlavu.

„Tady moje sestřička nemyslící mozeček si myslela, že bys s námi odjela na turné."

„Nemusíš ti říkat tak ošklivě," zašišlala Vivian a zle se na sestru podívala.

Charlotte se zamyslela. Naklonila se k tetě a podívala se jí do očí. „Hrozně ráda, ale celý svět si myslí, že jsem…víte co, a neměla bych se jak dostat přes hranice, navíc by mohl mě někdo poznat."

„Chápu," posteskla si Vivian. „Jen nevím, jestli to bez tebe zvládneme."

„Ale jistě že to zvládnete," rozzářila se Chucky. „Podívejte, kam jste se dostaly i beze mě." Narovnala se.

Lily Charles si dívku přitáhla k tělu. „Tak a teď si dáme ten koláč. S vodkou!" Vstala a odešla do kuchyně.

Ned uklízel mouku z pracovního stolu v kuchyni. Chtěl to mít rychle za sebou, než přijde Manuel, aby vyleštil podlahu. Neměl rád uklízení pozdě v noci. Preferoval si udělat pořádek hned po zavíračce, ale tentokrát neměl to na koho hodit. Olive byla pryč a dívka, kterou miloval taky. I když ta naštěstí ne na dlouho.

Zacinkal zvonek u dveří.

„Omlouvám se, máme zavřeno," zakřičel Koláčník aniž by se podíval, kdo vstoupil.

„Tak mě neber jako zákazníka, ale jen jako přátelskou návštěvu," ozval se klidný hlas. Ned zvednul hlavu a do nosu ho praštila pronikavá vůně.

„Oscar Vibenius," prohlásil pekař, prošel dveřmi a zastavil se před pultem.

„I když koláč bych si dal," prohlásil nenuceně návštěvník.

„Co vy tady děláte?"

„Přišel jsem si s vámi promluvit, nebo vám spíše oznámit dobrou a špatnou zprávu."

„V jakém pořadí?" opřel se Ned o pult a zahleděl se Oscarovi do odrazu skel. Muž si brýle sundal a usmál se.

„Záleží, jestli ten koláč dostanu nebo ne," prohlásil šibalsky.

Ned pozvedl obočí. Díval se na Oscara s otevřenou pusou a nakonec plynule přesunul do kuchyně.

„A žádný starý," křiknul na Koláčníka. „Vůně nelžou."

Ned před něj postavil studený pokrm a pozorně vyčkával, až návštěvník začne mluvit.

Oscar nabral kousek vidličkou a smyslně si přičichnul. „Ach ano, ta sladká vůně smrti, jako všechno kolem vás," položil vidličku, vdechoval nosem vzduch a plynule přitom kýval hlavou ze strany na stranu.

„Sm…mrti?" zahrál Ned. „Myslíte, že když se ovoce upeče, tak umře? Nedalo by se říci, že je mrtvé už od chvíle, kdy se utrhne ze stromu?"

„výřečný jako vždy," usmál se čmuchal. „Ale tady jde o lehce jiný druh smrti." Naklonil se k němu. „Znám vaše tajemství," promluvil vážně.

„Tajemství?" narovnal se Ned zapřel se napnutými pažemi do pultu. „Jaké tajemství? Pokud nemyslíte moje pečící tajemství, to bylo tajemství mojí mámy, kdyby se to dozvěděla konkurence, zruinovalo by mě to." Koláčník se marně snažil zaobalit pravdu.

„Myslím mrtvé ovoce ve vašich koláčích, mrtvého psa ve vašem bytě a mrtvou dívku ve vašem srdci."

„Nevím o čem, to mluvíte,"

„Ale nemusíte lhát, nebudu z toho profitovat, nejlepší krysa je mrtvá krysa. Přišel jsem vás varovat, mám pocit, že na vás má někdo spadeno každý den se tu, mimo klasických vůní koláčů a mrtvého ovoce, střídá jedna, která se opakuje. Jako pot, který už nevyperete."

Zvonek na dveřích opět zacinkal.

„Máme zavřeno," naklonil se Koláčník přes Oscara na malou drobou postavu zabalenou v béžovém kabátu.

„Omluvám se, myslela jsem…ale to je jedno," ozval se vysoký hlas a návštěvník vyšel na ulici.

„Jak to myslíte?" zamračil se Koláčník na Vibeniuse.

„Mám pocit, že vás někdo sleduje," naklonil se k němu čmuchal. „Být vámi, byl bych opatrný."

„Budu vám muset poprosit, abyste odešel. A abyste mě a Chucky nechal na pokoji."

„Ano, chápu," pokývl Oscar hlavou a zvednul se. U dveří se na Neda ještě podíval a bez rozloučení odešel.

Ned svěsil hlavu. Vrátil se zpátky k úklidu.

Továrna firmy Burbon bon bon Burbon byla malá palírna na konci města v tovární čtvrti. Uvnitř se nacházely dva velké a dva malé destilační přístroje, ze kterých vedla spousta měděných trubek do zamčené místnosti. Vedle sídlil sklad s barely vody a bednamy ječmene a kvasinek. Tomu všemu dominovala obrovská sušírna a topeniště plné rašeliny. Vedle sídlili mlecí přístorje, všechny nyní zakryté velkými býlími plachtami. Trubky do kádí vedly do spodního patra., kde se podél stěny válely dubové sudy.

„Obvolal jsem si pár kontaktů, co mi dluží laskavost," prohlásil Emerson Cod při vstupu do dveří. „Situace Robbera nevypadá, tak jak se zdála. Stařík na to nebyl, tak dobře jak se zdálo, za poslední dva roky jeho akcie padly o šedesát procent a věřitelům muset vyplatit skoro devadesát procent svého jmění. Skoro ho to přivedlo do bankrotu. Aby se znova postavil na nohy, půjčoval si, kde se dalo, ale dluh nikdy nezlatil a už ani neplatí. Což mi nesedí, jeho dědictví mělo přijít všechno na splacení dluhů, ale zdá se, že peníze má stále v rukou Robbie. Zítra s ní mám schůzku, snad se mi z ní podaří dostat pár informací." Podíval se na Koláčníka a pohledem ho pobídl, aby začal taky hledat stopy.

„Neměli bychom se ozvat Olive? Třeba jí jen pozvat na přátelský plátek koláče? Nebylo by to divné?" zakřenil se Ned.

„Měníš téma," podotknul Emerson. Posvítil do rohu a nahlédl do koutů.

„Neměním téma, sám si řekl, že dokud nezískáš víc informací, tak s tím nepohneme."

„Ale pohneme," detektiv přešel ke dveřím. Vytáhl klíče a odemknul zamčené dveře. Před mini se objevila malá kancelář s obrovským stolem u zdi. Všemu dominovala skříň s policí, na které stály skleničky, do kterých odkapávala kapalina z trubek.

Ned ke každé s nich přičuchnul a přejel mu mráz po zádech. Oklepal se. Zarazil se u poslední trubičky, kolem které se prach zdál světlejší než špína okolo. „Možná jsem našel to, co potřebujeme," setřel prach prstem. Nadskočil.

Cod vystřelil zámek u stolu a vytáhl papíry. „Jenom účty," povzdechl si a ohmatal stůl ze všech stran, jestli se tam nebude schovávat nějaká stopa.

„Neměli bychom tohle nechat raději na policii?" rozhlédl se Ned. „Já žádné zkušenosti s rozeznáváním jedu v alkoholu nemám."

„Seber to všechno a nemel," pokývl na něj Emerson a začal ohledávat stůl kvůli dalším skrytým dvířkám. Koláčník vytáhnul ruce z kapes a skleničky jednu po druhé nacpal do plastu. Prášek nasypal do sáčku zvlášť.

„Tady nic nenajdeme," oznámil Cod. „Zavolám Simone, třeba jí něco napadne."

Žvejka seděla na sedačce, přičuchla si k prachu a odfrkla si. Simone Hundin jí pohladila, cvakla klekátkem, dala odměnu a postavila před ní další lahvičku. Pes celý postup zopakoval.

Ned seděl položený naproti u okna a s pozvednutým obočím a vyšpulenými rty vše sledoval.

„Asi pořád nechápu, jak nám to může pomoci," dodal.

„Žvejka má vynikající čich, lepší než ostatní psi, mohla by soupeřit s policejními Bloodhoundty," prozradila Simone a klikla klikátkem.

„Tohle je všechno co se mi podařilo sehnat, vzorky látek, jedů, homeopatik, které mají jako vedlejší účinek zástavu srdce, krevního oběhu, či způsobují krevní sraženiny. Tady mazlík nám pomůže určit, jestli se jedna z těch látek neshoduje náhodou s tím, co jsi našel v Robberově kanceláři."

Ned vytáhl obočí ještě víc a zasunul se pod stůl, jak mu to jen kola opřená na druhé straně dovolila.

„Tak to byla poslední," položila Simone lahvičku zpátky na místo. „Ani jedna to není."

„Jsi si jistá?" otočil se na ni detektiv.

„Jak říkám, kdyby to něco z toho bylo, Žvejka by to poznala."

„Tohle jsou vzorky všech možných i nemožných známých i neznámých léků, není možné, že se spletla?"

Pes začal vrčet, ale nevyštěkl.

„Ššš," uklidnila ji majitelka. „Jak říkám, kdyby to něco bylo, poznala by to."

„Tak to jsme v pasti," opřel se Emerson.

Dveře za nimi se otevřely a do místnosti vstoupla Robbie Robberová, vysoká statná žena s kudrnatými vlasy v mohutném kožichu. „Doufám, že to bude naléhavé, detektive", spustila.

„Máme stopy ohledně všeho mrtvého manžela," otočil se na ni Emerson. „Všechno to vypadá, že opravdu za všechno může přirozená smrt."

„Ale to není možné," zbrunátněla žena. „Můj Frederick si svoje srdce hlídal, tohle by se mu nemohlo nikdy stát."

„Prověřujeme ještě jednu teorii," podotknul Cod. „Neměl váš manžel někoho, kdo by mu usilovat o život? Například někdo, kdo by se mohl zastavit u něj v kanceláři?"

„No, ano bylo pár lidí, se kterými se nepohodl? S konkurencí? Majiteli obchodů, do kterých své zboží dodával?"

„S dlužníky?" špitl Ned zpoza rohu.

Robbie si přisedla k již tak nacpanému stolu. „Takže to víte."

„Paní Robberová, docela by mi to pomohlo toto vědět už na začátku, třeba by jsme se chytili jiné stopy," podotknul Emerson.

„Omluvám se, nechtěla jsem, abyste to věděli, otázka peněz byla pro Fredíka vždy citlivá záležitost. Dva dny před svou mrtí obálku s balíkem tisícovek, ať si vyberu něco galantního na naši cestu. Myslela jsem, že firmu prodal, alespoň tak mi to řekl,ale pak jsem se v závěti dozvěděla pravdu o jeho finanční situaci." Žena začala brečet.

Simone jí s kamennou tváří rychle vytáhla kapesník.

Žvejka začala vrčet a potichu štěkla. Vyskočila na stůl a začal se dobývat do kabelky vdovy.

„Paní Robberová, co máte v té kabelce?" kývl na ni detektiv.

„Nic, jen své osobní věci," bránila se Robbie.

Deketvti protočil oči a vytrhl kabelku ženě z ruky. Vysypal obsah na stůl. Všichni se naklonili. Kromě předmětů jako klíče, kapesníky, kosmetika, tužek, náhradních párů silonek se rozsypala i kravička s bílým práškem.

Žvejka oranžovou krabičku očichla a začala hrabat packou.

„Co to je?" zvedl se Ned.

„To jsou Frederickovi léky na srdce. Měla jsem mu je vyzvednout z lékárny, ale už jsem neměla šanci mu je nikdy dát. Vzala jsem je i tak, protože jsou velmi vzácné, mohly by se hodit někomu jinému. Rád si je míchal se vzorky svých nápojů. Říkal, že tak spojuje příjemné s užitečným. Takže asi opravdu mi ho zval bůh," Robbie se rozbrečela ještě víc, shrábla všechny věci do tašky a odešla.

Venku z ulice se ozvalo pískání brzd a světla automobilu se pomalu blížila k budově. Vozidlo se otočilo, jedním kolem vjelo na chodník a zastavilo těsně před dopravní značkou dávající přednost tramvaji na silnici.

„Ta holka by se měla naučit řídit," podotknul Emerson.

„Myslí Chucky? Chucky umí řídit," zazmatkoval Koláčník.

„Vážně?" zeptal se sarkasticky Emerson. „Právě ti málem poškrábala auto, a navíc jezdí s ruční brzdou."

Ned se zoufale podíval z okna.

„Takže to by bylo," zvednul se detektiv od stolu. Simone se Žvejkou ho následovaly. Ve dveřích se míjeli se Charlotte a letmo ji pozdravili. Dívka se kolem nich propletla, zavrávorala, kostrbatým pohybem se otočila a zhodnotila situaci. Sedla si naproti Nedovi a zkřížila ruce na stole. „O co jsem přišla?" vyhrkla.

„O nic, jen o případ co nebyl vlastně případ," zamumlal Koláčník „Podařilo se ti právě mi skoro nabourat auto?" ohranil se.

„Promiň, trochu to klouzalo, velké nadšení, řekla jsem jí to!"

„Komu?"

„Lily, řekla jsem jí, že vím, že je moje matka." rozzářila se Chucky a položila obě dlaně na stůl.

„A jak to vzala Vivian?"

„Ta to neví," zavrtěla hlavou dívka. „A nesmí se to nikdy dozvědět. Zlomilo by jí to."

„Je to třicet let, možná by to přijala," zamumlal Ned do pěstí přimáčknutých do tváří.

„Ne," trvala na svém Chucky. „Nikdy, nikdy, nikdy se to nesmí dozvědět. Navíc mi nabídly…"

„Takže tvoje tajemství se nesmí říkat, ale ty moje ano?" narovnal se Ned.

„O čem to mluvíš?"

„Byl za mnou Oscar Vibenius, všechno ví."

Dívka naklonila hlavu na stranu a rty je jí zúžily v úzkou linku. „Přišel na to sám," kývhla hlavou na stanu na svoji nevinu.

„Na ni nepřišel," odporoval Ned. „To že voníš jako mrtvá, neznamená, že mrtvá jsi, nebo v tvém případě byla. Prostě se mi to nelíbí, když lidem na potkání vykládáš, co se kolem nás děje." Otočil se a zadíval se z okna. Na čele se mu vytvořila vráska.

„Nede," natáhla k němu ruku Chucky. „Omlouvám se. Už všechno věděl, neřekla jsem mu nic víc, než na co sám přišel."

Ned zarytě mlčel.

„Netvař se tak," nařídila mu dívka.

„Jsme naštvaný, mám právo se tvářit, jak chci," bránil se Ned.

„To ano, ale když jsi naštvaný, vypadáš jako dýně."

Koláčník potlačil smích, odkašlal si a opřel se do sedadla. Pak se zeptal: „Dýně?"

„Ano," potvrdila Chucky. „Vypadáš jako dýně, máš velké tváře, z přebytku kyslíku červenáš a mezi obočím se ti tvoří vrásky, jako mají tykve." Naklonila se k němu. „Měl by ses uvolnit, možná je zase čas na papučky s rolničkami."

„Nemám rád, když tomu tak říkáš," otočil se a zastyděl se. „Jsme dospělí lidé, měly bychom nazývat věci pravými názvy."

„Fajn," přikývla a zvedla se. „Tak pojď se mnou."

„Kam jdeme?"

„Nazývat věci pravými názvy!" mrkla na něj.

Emerson Cod seděl za svým stolem a pokuřoval kubánský doutník. Přepočítával si balík peněz a rozděloval ho do hromádek po stovkách. Spokojeně se přitom usmíval. Nakonec se ohnul a malým klíčem odemknul tajný trezor ukrytý v podlaze. Bankovky do něj schoval a všechno pět uhladil pod malý červený kobereček s třásněmi. Detektiv si zkontroloval hodinky a zašeptal si: „Už je čas jít za Penny."

Ozvalo se silné zapráskání na dveře a do místnosti vběhnul otrhaný mladík štíhlý mladík a dlouhými kudrnatými vlasy.

„Detektiv Cod? Musíte mi pomoci," přihrnul se muž ke stolu a posadil se na židli.

Emerson si ho rychle přejel pohledem a zadíval se na něj. „Co se vám proboha stalo?"

„Někdo mi usiluje o život," naklonil se mladík do půlky stolu.

„Proč nejdete za policií?"

Mladík se opatrně rozhlédl po místnosti a zašeptal: „Protože nemůžu." Vážně se odtáhnul.

„To mi došlo, ale proč?" naštval se detektiv.

„Zaplatím dvojnásobek, když se nebudete vyptávat." Mladík se zastyděl. „Mám u nich takový," cuknul hlavou. „Vroubek."

Emerson se opřel lokty o stůl a zaposlouchal se.

_Fakta byla následující: Jorry Joseph Jorry byl nadaný mladý učeň a premiant třídy pekařské střední školy Rowsoart High school Rowsoart. Bylo mu právě dvacet jedna let, devět týdnů a tři minuty, když se rozhodl otevřít si vlastní podnik se specializací na belgickou tmavou čokoládu. Vše probíhalo, jak si mladík vysnil, přes pár počátečních problémů se mu podařilo získat kapitál a pronajal si malý dům na předměstí, kde svoji práci začal. Jak se podnikání rozrůstalo, Jorry Joseph Jorry, si otevřel druhý a třetí podnik. Za rok, třináct týdnů, dva dny a dvacet hodin si za dvojnásobnou cenu koupil budovu v centru města. Avšak majitel Lenny Lovick Leonard záhy chtěl budovu zpátky, protože banka mu neproplatila šek. Jorry přemlouval ještě chvíli, ale majitel si stál za svým, že místo patří Cathrin Callie, nadané mladé pekařce, která zde chtěla prodávat své italské koláčky._

„Potřeboval jsem získat čas a tak jsem jim propíchal pneumatiky od aut šroubováky. Mělo to vypadat jako nehoda, ale nachytali mě přitom. Dostal jsem napomenutí," vykládal mladík. „Myslel jsem, že tím problémy skončily, ale Leonard na mě podal žalobu za nezaplacení a pak se to na mě sesypalo jako lavina." posteskl si. „Proto nemůžu jít za policií, protože by do toho začali šťárat a pak by přišli i na ten zbytek," zakřenil se.

„O jaké zbytku taky mluvíme?" tázal se detektiv.

„O ještěrkách ve schránce, vajíčkách a kabelách, o zkaženém mase ve složce se smlouvou?" Jorry se hanbou propadl do židle. „Ale abyste si nemyslel, nebyla to jenom moje vina. Mně taky prováděli pěkný neplechy," vyštěknul. „Například ta malá potvora mi kradla příbory,"

„Jak víte, že to byla ona?"

„Našel jsem je, když jsem jí rozbíjel vajíčka do kabelky."

„A myslíte, že je to ona, kdo vám usiluje o život?"

„Ona? Ha! Ta neuzvedne ani pánev, nejspíš trpí nějakou poruchou příjmu potravy, je jako kost a kůže, fuj," otřepal se.

„Kdy jste přišel na to, že po vás někdo jde?" pokývl na něj Cod.

Včera jsem přišel do obchodu a našel jsem Jessicu mrtvou."

„Kdo je Jessica?"

„Můj leguán, vždycky se mnou vařívala." Jorry vytáhl z brašny mrtvého zapáchajícího plaza. Emerson se odtáhl. „Schovejte tu věc."

„Promiňte. Takhle jsem ji našel, myslel jsem, že jí něco zaskočilo, když jsem ji začal resuscitovat, všimnul jsem si, že je celá od čokolády. Tak jsem šel po stopách do kuchyně a našel jsem svoji tajnou bednu z masivu a své testovací uvnitř bonbóny rozbalené a napůl snědené." Jorry se rozplakal. „Už to nikdy nebude tak jak dřív bez ní."

„Myslíte, že to byl Leonard, kdo vám otrávil ještěrku?"

„Leguána, prosím." Mladík se na detektiva uplakaně podíval.

„Pardon." omluvil se Emerson.

„Myslel jsem si to, ale hned jsem mu volal, že si to s ním vyřídím, ale byl jsem přesměrován na číslo na Tahiti. Byl už čtyři dny mimo město a my jsme si ještě předvčírem s Jessicou hráli." Popotáhl.

„Nebojte se," vstoupnul si Emerson a začal mladíka opatrně šťouchat ke dveřím. „Já se o to postarám, nechte mi tady, prosím, své telefonní číslo, a jakmile něco najdu, tak se ozvu."

Zabouchl za ním dveře a pak si vzpomněl, že měj už před deseti minutami jít za Penny. Sebral kabát a kancelář za sebou zamknul.

Chucky s Nedem mlčky třídili nádobí do polic. Detektiv seděl za pultem. _Emerson dojídal zbytek koláče, který jeho dcera nestihla dojíst, jelikož si pro ni přijela její matka. Přemýšlel, jestli stejný pocit štěstí zažíval jeho obchodní partner, když se mu vrátila Mrtvá Holka. Úsměvně si přikývl._

V kuchyni puštěné rádio hlásilo odpolední zprávy. „A nyní krátké zprávy v šestnáct hodin. Policie stále netuší, kdo se naboural do účtů mezinárodní banky Bank International Big Bank. Pachatel za sebou nezanechal jedinou stopu, kromě svého elektronického podpisu, který vyšetřovatele, zavedl přes půl světa do jihozápadní provincie Číny. Podle předběžných odhadů se zloděj naboural do více než třiceti dvou účtů majitelů velkých podniků, mezi niž patří i známí majitel výrobců sportovních potřeb Tonny Tonarovič. Sám pan Tonarovič nám oznámil, že pokud policie do dvou dnů nenajde stopu, podá žalobu na státní úředníky za neschopnost plnění práce. Celkové množství ukradených peněž je pře devět set dvacet miliónů dolarů. A nyní zprávy ze světa. Quinqy Wiffled Emill dosáhl ve svém posledním tenisovém zápase více než…"

Ned se nahnul a vypnul rádio.

„Hej!" křiknul na něj Emerson. „Poslouchal jsem to."

„Promiň, sport mě nezajímá," pronesl klidně Koláčník a sáhnul po šálku kávy. „Kdy že tam vyrážíme?"

„Za deset minut. Domluvil jsem s Josephem Jorry, ať dneska nechá odemčený obchod a všude nahlásí, že jde pohřbít tu svou ještěrku. Bude tam krásné okno pro pachatele. Jestli bude chtít mu něco udělat či ho sabotovat, tak to bude dnes a…"

„Myslela jsem, že to byl leguán," skočila mu do řeči Charlotte.

„A heleďme se, kdo nakonec poslouchal," podotknul sarkasticky detektiv.

Dívka jeho poznámku ignorovala a sedla si vedle něho. „Penny je opravdu úžasná."

„To já vím," odpověděl stručně Emerson.

„Kam zajdete příště?" šťouchla do něj Charlotte.

„Už půjdeme," vstal Cod a sebral kabát.

„Už jdete?" cupitala Chucky za ním a za Koláčníkem.

„Ano, máme tu jednu prácičku ve městě, o které tak všechno víš" odpověděl Emerson.

„Počkejte, jdu taky."

„Ne, Chucky," zarazil ji Koláčník. „Měla bys zůstat tady."

„Ale…"

„Někdo by tu měl zůstat a obsluhovat," pokývl na ni.

Charlotte se rozhlédla po prázdném podniku. „Nikdo tu není."

„O to tu právě jde. Emerson má pravdu, máme trochu finanční krizi a budeme potřebovat všechny příjmy. Když budeme pořád zavírat, tak se sem lidí naučí nechodit a pak už nebudeme mít žádné zákazníky. Měli jsme dohodu, já včera ty dneska."

„Ale to bylo osobní volno, ne případ," naléhala dívka.

„Chucky, opravdu."

Charlotte pokývala hlavou. „Hlavně buďte opatrní." Otočila se a odešla zpátky do kuchyně.

„Skončil si?" poklepal Emerson Nedovi na záda. Koláčník se na Chucky naposledy podíval, ale ta se ani neotočila a začala zpracovávat těsto. Oba muži se otočili a vyšli ze dveří.

Zastavili na parkovišti s výhledem na výlohu obchodu s belgickou čokoládou. Koláčník se opřel do sedadla a zalomil si krk. Koukal do stropu a hlasitě si povzdechl.

„Co zas?" vyhrkl Emerson.

„Nejsem moc sobecký?" zeptal se Ned, aniž by se otočil.

„Bože chraň mě, proč se na to ptám," zašeptal detektiv. „Co ti ta Mrtvá Holka zas nakecala?"

„Kvůli Digbymu."

„Vážně, psisko?"

„Chucky se chce přestěhovat a pořídit slečnu pro Digbyho."

„A proč bys to dělal?"

„Každý by měl mít někoho i domácí mazlíčci, nikdy jsem si neuvědomil, že mu můžu i ublížit."

„Myslím, proč by ses stěhoval?"

„Abych jí udělal radost?"

„To byla otázka?"

„Abych jí udělal radost," potvrdil Ned.

„A proč zase bys jí dělal radost?"

„Mám strach, že ji ztratím."

„Zatím děláš všechno pro to, abys ztratil sám sebe."

„To není pravda."

„Ale zatraceně je!" otočil se Emerson a uviděl stín v rozsvíceném obchodě. „Jdeme," vyskočil z auta a vyběhl k vitríně. Ned zazmatkoval.

„Ty zezadu, já to vezmu zepředu," nařídil Koláčníkovi, když ho muž doběhl. Ten přikývl a dlouhými tichými kroky zaběhl za uličku.

Detektiv vytáhnul pistoli a otevřel skleněné dveře. V prodejně nikdo nebyl. Přesunul se do místnosti za pult.

Koláčník chvíli zápasil se zamčenými dveřmi v páchnoucí uličce, než se mu trhnutím je podařilo otevřít a Ned se hranou dřeva praštil přímo do čela. Potichu zaklel a vydal se dovnitř. V místnosti vládla naprostá tma. Muž za sebou zavřel dveře a zaposlouchal se do ticha. Nahmatal vypínač a rozsvítil.

Před ním v rohu u stolu s velkými měděnými hrnci stála malá zamaskovaná postava v béžovém kabátě, zahalená od hlavy až k patě a částečně splývala s býlími kachličkami na stěně. Vetřelec stál u kádě s čokoládou a přisypával býlí prášek do husté čokolády.

Jakmile se rozsvítilo, nezvaný host se na Neda otočil, sehnul se do pytle pod ním a hodil po Nedovi shnilé jablko.

Koláčníkův reflex bylo ovoce chytit. Jakmile se mrtvého jablka dotknul, ožilo. Ned se leknul a přehodil ho do levé ruky. Postava mezitím se propletla na druhou stranu místnosti. Útočník se hbitým pohybem přesunul Koláčníkovi za záda a přehodil mu přes obrovský pytel s cukrem za hlavu.

Všude se bíle zaprášilo.

Vetřelec do Neda, při probíhání kolem něj, vrazil. Koláčník po postavě ohnal, chytil ji pod krkem. Postava mu vyklouzla a pekařovi zůstal v ruce jen malý řetízek.

„Hej stůjte," vběhl do místnosti Emerson a zamířil na utíkajícího vetřelce. Ned se otočil a uklouzl na jemném prášku, který se mu rozsypal pod nohama.

Detektiv o společníka zakopnul a oba se rozplácli po podlaze.

_Mezitím dívka jménem Chucky seděla smutně za pultem a míchala si studený čaj. Přemýšlela o tom, co jí Ned řekl. Možná měl pravdu, za celé odpoledne se tu neukázal jediný zákazník. Dívka taky chtěla řešit případy, ale by potřeba někoho, kdo by se o Ráj Koláčů postaral. Přemýšlela, kdyby zavřela, možná by si toho nikdo nevšimnul a mohla by se vypařit za svými tetami._

_Přemýšlela také nad Olive Už jí dlouho neviděla. Nepotkávala ji ani ráno na chodbě. Neslýchávala její zpěv přes zdi._

Dveře se otevřely a do místnosti vstoupila malá drobná postava zahalená do béžového kabátu.

Žena si odložila kabát a sedla si do nejbližšího boxu.

Chucky si střela mouku z oblečení a přešla k zákaznici. „Vítejte v Ráji Koláčů, co si budete přát?"

Žena na ni nahlédla a černé krátké vlasy jí spadly do obličeje. „Jenom kávu prosím," prohlásila smutně s východním přízvukem.

„Špatný den?" vyzvídala Chucky.

„Ano."

„Víte, co je nejlepší na špatnou náladu?" nedala se Chucky odbít. „Výborný čerstvý jablečný koláč, teplo ve vás povzbudí naději a jablka vám dodají vitamíny.

„Tak dobře," pokývla návštěvnice a podívala se na Charlotte.

Dívka odklusala do kuchyně a přinesla trojúhelníček koláče s čerstvou kávou. Žena poděkovala a pustila se do jídla.

Do místnosti vstoupil Ned s Emersonem.

Charlotte k nim přiběhla. „Co se stalo?" uvolnila jim místo, aby mohli do kuchyně.

„Nevyšlo to přesně podle plánu," přešel Koláčník k umyvadlu a opláchnul si obličej.

„Máš ve vlasech mouku," podotkla Chucky.

„To není mouka, to je cukr." Protřepal si vlasy a býlí prášek se rozprostřel po místnosti.

Digbymu vletěl cukr do čumáku. Pes si odfrknul.

„Co jste tam vyváděli?" zeptala se vyděšeně dívka.

„Spíš co jsme nevyváděli," prohlásil naštvaně Cod. „Jorry Joseph Jorry měl pravdu, někdo mu usiloval o život, když jsme se dostali na místo, ten vrah tady tvého přítele sejmul pytlem."

„A ty jsi nezasáhl?" zeptala se dívka.

„Bohužel jsem neměl štěstí se k němu ani přiblížit."

„Srazili jsme se," opravil ho Koláčník a podíval se na Chucky. „Jediné co se mi podařilo zachytit je tady ten přívěšek, co jsem mu strhnul z krku." Vytáhnul šperk z kapsy. Přívěsek bylo obyčejné zlaté srdíčko. Koláčník ho položil na stůl. „Byl tu někdo?"

„Za celé odpoledne nikdo, až teď navečer," Chucky se otočila na zákaznici, ale místo u okna bylo prázdné. Dívka přešla místnost. Plátek koláče byl napůl snězený a pod hrníčkem byla položená dvacetidolarová bankovka.

„Ale asi jí koláč nechutnal," posteskla si Chucky. „To je to svým stresovým pečením." vrátila se do kuchyně. „I Emerson ti potvrdí, že tvé koláče, chutnají jinak, když se moc přepínáš."

„Tak a je to," rozčílil se detektiv. Popadl dívku za ruku, otevřel dveře od skladu a zatáhl jí na pravou stranu.

„Hej," křikla na něj.

„Co to?" překvapil se Koláčník. Cod ho chytil za paži a stejným stylem odhodil Koláčníka do druhého rohu místnosti. Zamknul za nimi.

„Emersone, co to děláš?" bušila Chucky na dveře. „Pusť nás ven."

„Zahrajeme si teď malou hru," prohlásil detektiv. „Jmenuje se: _Emerson Cod není váš psycholog_. Pravidla jsou následující. Ona bude pokládat otázky, on bude odpovídat, on bude pokládat otázky a ona bude odpovídat. Zůstanete tam, dokud si to nevyříkáte. Už mě nebaví, jak si pořád lížete rány a doufáte, že se to zahojí. Uděláme tomu chirurgický zákrok." Pro jistotu detektiv zapřel židli o kliku.

Oba zavření stáli udivení u dveří. Podívali se na sebe.

Ned se rozpřáhl nohou, ale pak končetinu opět položil na zem.

„Na co čekáš?" otočila se na Chucky.

„Musel bych to pak celé opravovat," podotknul se zamyšleným výrazem.

„Vidíš? To je tvůj problém, moc se obáváš následků."

„Spíše přemýšlím dopředu a nejednám spontánně jako ty."

„Tobě něco přejelo přec čumák," ohradila se dívka.

„Ano byl to pytel cukru."

Chucky pokračovala: „Nepřejelo, tobě se to tam usídlilo, a teď si to tam budu vlastní konstituční monarchii. Mně to nevadí, všichni máme občas pocity, které neumíme vysvětlit, ale měly bychom vědět, jak ty pocity odblokovat, což v tvém případě nemůže být pečení. Možná bys měl vyrazit ven. Všichni bychom měli vyrazit ven ty, já, Maurice, Ralston, Lily, Vivian, Emerson, Penny, Olive, Randy, možná bychom mohli pozvat i Oscara. Viděla jsem v obchodě plakáty s představeními, třeba bychom mohli na jedno zajít. Já osobně bych tam ráda zašla."

„Emerson si myslí, že mě využíváš," skočil jí do toho Ned. Chucky ho zaskočeně pozorovala.

„Říká, že pro tebe dělám až příliš kompromisů," sklopil pohled. Povzdechl si a zavřel oči. „Omlouvám se. Neměl jsem to říkat."

„Ne, řekni mi to," naléhala dívka a polykala vztek. Rozhlédla se. „Emerson nás nepustí ven, dokud to ze sebe všechno nedostane. Objala bych tě a dala bych ti emotivního Heimlichla, ale asi nám budou muset stačit slova."

„Nebudu ti to říkat."

„Ale ano už jsi to nakrojil, tak to dojez."

Koláčník držel rty slepené u sebe, jak jen mohl, ale podlehl. „Myslel jsem, že děláme kompromisy, ale nikdy nepřišla řada na ty moje. Což mi nevadí. Nebo vadí, ale ne tak moc, spíše mi vadí, že mě neposloucháš. Poprvé to bylo, když jsem tě oživil a poprosil jsem tě, ať neopouštíš byt a ty jsi i tak sešla dolů. Prosil jsem tě, ať nikomu neříkáš, že jsem tě oživil a už to ví všichni, koho známe, Olive, tvé tety, teda teta a matka, dokonce i Oscar."

Charlotte sklopila hlavu.

„A teď když budu pokračovat, tak budeš, brečet a ty víš, že mě ubíjí tě vidět brečet a hrozně rád bych tě podržel a uklidnil, ale…"

Chucky se narovnala a se zarudlýma očima pronesla. „Pokračuj."

„Nebudu pokračovat," odklonil se.

„Ale ano, Emerson nás jen tak nepustí ven." Chucky si sedla na zem. Koláčník si dřepnul vedle dveří z druhé strany.

Chvíli vládlo ticho, než se Ned znovu ozval: „Přestal jsem kvůli tobě slavit Vánoce."

„Myslela jsem, že Vánoce nemáš rád," zašeptala dívka s knedlíkem v krku, aniž by se na něj podívala.

„Ne, Vánoce mám rád. Nemám rád Halloween, který jsem kvůli tobě začal slavit."

„Říkal jsi, že to pomůže ochodu."

„Lhal jsem."

„A to je zase tvůj problém," pronesla nasupeně Charlotte a prudce se otočila. „Říkáš mi všechno, kromě důležitých věcí. Jako by ses jich bál, jako by to byla tvoje fobie, co tě jako červík vyhlodává zvnitř. Nelíbí se mi, když to neříkáš. Jsi zbytečně pesimistický."

„A ty jsi zbytečně optimistická. Do všeho hrozně šťouráš – nutíš mě, abych zjistil, kde je můj otec, ale já to nechci vědět, nechci to zjišťovat, je mi dobře i tak. Navíc se ptáš na nesmyslné otázky. Taky bych mohl šťourat, jak se teda ty tvoje tedy jmenují doopravdy, když ani jedna nebyla s tvým otcem spřízněna, vzaly si jen jméno, aby to vypadalo."

„Nejsou nesmyslné, možná trochu složité, ale tebe by nezajímalo, jakým způsobem se tvůj dar přenáší, jak to, že ho máš ty a ne tví bratři? Možná je to dar po tvojí matce nebo babičce a to že tvůj otec uměl kouzlit, byla jen náhoda."

„Zase zmiňuješ mého otce."

„Nebo, kdo to vlastně byl, kdo vás s Olive zachránil, když jste viseli dolů z toho útesu? Nebo kdo vyprázdnil hrob, do kterého jsme zakopali Dwighta Dixona? Nenapadlo tě někdy, že to třeba všechno má svůj důvod? Třeba to má všechno důvod, já jsem musela umřít, aby moje tety, teda teta a matka vyšly ven."

„Nemám rád ty tvoje malé koláčky," vyštěkl.

Dívka se na něj s otevřenou pusou podívala.

„Ano, jsou malé a zbytečné."

„Fajn, já nemám ráda koláče, mám raději dorty!"

„Nechal jsem ti půl ledničky na sýry. Nemám rád sýry."

„Říkal jsi, že sýry máš rád!"

„Ano v malém množství, ne když se z mého bytu stává sýrárna."

„Víš, co? Já mám taky něco," rázně se na něj otočila. „Necháváš zvednuté prkénko na záchodě."

„Necháváš vlasy v koupelně, v dřezu, všude!"

„Vymačkáváš zubní pastu z prostředka."

„Celá koupelna je obskládána tvými šampóny."

„Necháváš oblečení válet všude po zemi."

„Přestal jsem se kvůli tobě sprchovat ráno."

„Můžeš jít po mě," podotkla nechápavě dívka.

„Nemůžu, vyplýtváš vždycky všechnu teplou vodu."

„Děláš narážky na Star Wars, které se vůbec nehodí a nejsou vtipné."

„Nemám rád tvůj kalendář zvláštních svátků, je nesmyslný."

„Navíc, jsi to byl ty, kdo začal otázky typu, co by bylo kdyby."

„Jezdíš neopatrně."

„Necháváš ostříhané nehty na stole."

„Máš příliš mnoho knih, kdybych je všechny vzal, mohl bych z nich poskládat pevnost. Ne že bych o tom nepřemýšlel, ale to není, o čem mluvím."

„Nemyslela jsem nikdy…"

„Taky že ne," zadíval se jí do očí.

„Nechci být sobecká, já vím, že sem sobecká a omlouvám se za všechny problémy, co jsem ti způsobila a…" Dech se jí zasekával a oči rudly. „Vím, co jsi pro mě všechno udělal a já jsem to pokazila."

„Měli bychom přestat, jde mi z toho hlava kolem, je to moc témat na měnění," ukončil debatu.

Dívka si přitáhla kolena k bradě a objala si nohy. Koláčník se opřel o zeď za ním a natáhl se. Zavládlo ticho.

Oba si zároveň povzdechli.

„Emersone!" křikla Chucky a otočila se ke dveřím. „Emersone, už nás můžeš pustit!"

Nic se neozvalo.

„Emersone!?" zvedl se i Ned. Sklonil se a podíval se klíčovou dírkou.

„Není tam," zašeptal. „A vzal Digbyho s sebou."

„Co budeme dělat?" zeptala se Chucky.

„To co jsme měli udělat hned na začátku." Koláčník se rozmáchl nohou a kopnul do dveří. Ty se ani nepohnuly. Ned to zkusil ještě jednu, i potřetí neúspěšně.

„Přece by nás tu jen tak nenechal," ušklíbla se Chucky.

„Máš telefon?"

Dívka zavrtěla hlavou.

Oba si zase sedli na zem. Charlotte vzala igelit z přepravky a opřela se mu o rameno.

„Chucky, nechci, abychom se hádali, jsi jako moje tetování, které jsem vždycky chtěl, ale pak jsem se s ním zasekl, ale nelituji toho."

„Já nemůžu mít tetování, nemůžu být tetování," zavtipkovala. Ned se usmál.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem tě nutila, abychom pořídili Digbymu slečnu, jen mě napadlo, že by bylo hezké, kdyby taky někoho měl."

_Mezitím Emerson Cod seděl ve svém autě před márnicí a snažil se již potřetí dovolat svým předchozím klientům. Bohužel však pro něj ani Robbie Robbere ani Jorry Joseph Jorry, mu neodpovídali. Detektiv trpělivě vyčkával a přitom přemýšlel, kdy se zase uvidí s Penny. Chtěl ji vzít do zoo._

Když potřetí naštvaně zavěsil telefon a otočil se na chlupáče na zadním sedadle.

„Tak pojď," pokývl mu.

Emerson vstoupil do místnosti a položil před patologa balík peněz.

„Doufal jsem, že byste mi mohl poradit," oznámil mu.

Muž za stolem se podíval na balík peněž, pohledem je přepočítal a pak se podíval na detektiva. „Ehmmm," prohlásil.

„Potřebuju srovnat a zjistit jestli tyhle dva sáčky mají stejné složení, a kde bych toho mohl sehnat víc." položil před něj dva malé balíčky s býlím práškem.

„Ehmmm."

Detektiv protočil oči a vytáhl další bankovky.

„Testy budou hotové do zítřejšího rána, ale při troše štědrosti, vám to udělám na počkání."

Cod si povzdech a vytáhl další dolary ze saka.

Patolog sebral peníze z desky a schoval si je do šuplíku. Vstal, sebral sáčky a oba muži přešli do laboratoře.

Chucky ležela zapřená plnou vahou o Koláčníkovo tělo. Vlasy jí splývaly do obličeje.

Ned se snažil ani nepohnut. Igelit, který je odděloval, nebyl moc velký. Náhle se ozvalo psí štěknutí a dveře se otevřely.

„Vylezte vy dva," řekl jim Emerson.

Ned do Charlotty šťouchnul. „Chucky, Chucky prober se."

„Hm?" otevřela dívka oči. Jakmile se narovnala, Koláčník stoupnul.

„To nebylo od tebe vůbec hezké!" vyšla Charlotte ze dveří a opřela se do stolu.

„Naštvaná na mě můžeš být potom," ohlásil Emerson. „Podařilo se mi najít další stopu." Položil na stůl oba sáčky. „Tohle je lék, co jsme našli u Fredericka Robbera v kanceláři a co nám dala jeho žena, tohle je vzorek co jsem sebral v čokoládovně Jorryho Josepha Jorryho. Náš starý známý z márnice za menší obnos pomohl ty vzorky identifikovat, oba jsou stejné. Jsou to léky rušiče vitamínu K, který se používá při léčbě srdeční arytmie. Avšak to jen jejich základní složka. Oba léky jsou obohaceny o další složku, austeri.., autreli…ztin, tzin, to je jedho. Jsou v nich namíchány další složky, proto jsou tak specifické. Přímo tyto byli experimentální léčba na vzácný druh srdečních nemocí. V celém okolí státu se s ní léčí asi jen pět lidí – už jsem zjistil jejich jména, patří mezi ně i Jorry, což nás zužuje hledisko." Detektiv vytáhl složku. „Všichni tyto léky užívají a všichni je dostávají jen z jediného místa z lékárny Svatých bratří Mnohosvěcených na konci města. Josepha Jorryho nejspíše někdo chtěl předávkovat, ale schytala to jeho ještěrka, je možné že se to stejné stalo i Frederickovi Robbemu, ani o tom nevěděl. Měli bychom ty pacienty obejít, každý jeden. Lidi co jsou takhle nemocní, se většinou seskupují a mohli by si o nás povědět. Každý vyrazíme za jedním," podal každému jeden papír s adresou. „Zajímají nás informace, jestli náhodou nemají někoho, kdo by jim mohla chtít ublížit, třeba naštvaný lékař, kdokoliv a jestli něco neví o tom, co se stalo Robberovi a Jorrymu." Emerson se otočil a odešel z kuchyně.

„A kdy na tebe můžu být naštvaná, za to že jsi nás tam zavřel?" křikla za ním Chucky.

„Až tenhle případ rozlouskneme," oznámil jí Cod ode dveří a se zacinkáním zvonečku odešel.

Koláčník se letmo na Charlottu podíval, sebral papír a zmačkal ho do kapsy. Následoval Emersona ven.

_Ani jeden si nevšimnul chybějícího šperku ze stolu ani ženy ukryté za dveřmi._

Charltotte zaklepala na dveře bytu číslo dvanáct a vyčkávala. Otevřela jí slečna přibližně stejného věku s krátkými zrzavými vlasy.

„Morrie Marriová?" zeptala se Chucky.

„Mohu vám pomoci?"

„Dobrý den, jmenuji se Charlotta Charlesová, pracuji pro časopis _Zdraví pro všechny_, dozvěděli jsme se o vaší nemoci a chtěli bychom s vámi udělat rozhovor."

„Zdraví pro všechny?" zarazila se žena. „Tenhle časopis neznám, myslela jsem, že odebírám všechny zdravotnické magazíny."

Charlotta nezaváhala ani na chvilku. „Jsme novinka na trhu, děláme si předběžný průzkum a chtěly bychom náš časopis udělat co nejpřístupnější pro všechny, jak laickou veřejnost, tak odborníky."

„Pojďte dál," pokývla jí Morrie a uvedla jí do svého malinkého bytu.

„Děkuji," podotkl Ned a posadil se na židli na zahradě. „Pane Grimy,..."

„Ale prosím vás," zastavil ho třicátník a položil před Koláčníká tác se sušenkami. „Říkejte mi Georgi."

„Georgi," zaváhal Ned. „Chtěla jsem se vás zeptat na ty léky co užíváte. Jak dlouho je berete?"

„Asi dva roky," odpověděla Emersonovi drobná Asiatka s krátkými černými vlasy. „Původně jsem je vůbec neměla brát, ale pak díky Frederickovi Robbemu jsem k nim dostala přístup."

„Vy znáte pana Robbeho?" podivila se Chucky.

„Ano," odpověděla ji Morrie, „Víte, tyhle léky jsou strašně drahé a pojišťovna je neproplácí a nikdo nezaměstná člověka s nemocí jako já."

„A pak jsem potkal Fredericka, úžasný člověk," usmál se George. „Nejprve jsme se sešli jen my dva a potom všichni čtyři. Měli jsme něco jako diskuzní kroužek. Povídali jsme si o svých problémech a zálibách a pak nám nabídl práci."

„Jako práci?" tázal se detektiv.

„Jako herci," odpověděla mu žena. „Všichni milujeme divadlo a hraní, ale nikdo z nás k tomu neměl přístup. A Frederick jelikož měl peníze, tak nám zajistil místo a režíroval nás."

_Fakta byla následující: Mladému začínajícímu podnikateli v oblasti alkoholnictví Frederickovi Robberovi bylo právě – dvacet osm let, patnáct týdnů, šest dní, devět hodin a dvacet dva minut, když mu lékaři oznámili zprávu o jeho špatném zdravotním stavu. Přes dvacet let tři měsíce, dva týdny pět dní a osm hodin se snažil najít medicínu, která by mu opravdu pomohla, když narazil na skupinu výzkumníků ze Švácarska pracující právě na novém léku. Dohodl si s nimi schůzku a vše dopadlo báječně. Frederick nebyl jediný, kdo se o medikamenty zajímal, ale mezitím se přenesla z oblasti výzkumu do prodeje. Jelikož šlo o velice komplikovaný výrobní postup, lék nebyl dostupný všem. Přesně o sedm měsíců, dva dny a čtyři minuty se náhodou potkal s Morrie Marriovou, Jorry Josephem Jorrym a Georgem Grimym ve frontě v lékárně Svatých bratří Mnohosvěcených. Dali se do slova a Frederick přihlížel na mladé lidi, kteří měli stejné problémy jako on s finančními tížemi. Rozhodl se je všechny sezvat a vyslechnout si jejich příběhy; postupně se ze sezení stávaly přátelské návštěvy. A Frederick Robber se rozhodl se jim pomoc, jak jen to podnikatel uměl…_

„Odehráli jsme jen malá představení," pokračoval zrzka. „Ale mělo to úspěch, Frederick nám peníze za lístky nechal. A tím jsme si mohli dovolit ty léky. Díky němu se můj stav hned zlepšil. Dokonce teď píšu knihu."

„To je fascinující," zaradovala se Chucky. „O čem bude?"

„Bude o nás," pověděla skromně Morrie. O tom jak jsme se setkali, chtěla bych, aby to dodalo naději i ostatním se stejnými problémy. Nedáte si něco k pití?"

„Ano, děkuji." Chucky se letmo rozhlédla po obrovské hromady kostýmů.

„To je na naši příští hru," odpověděla zrzka. „Bude to o pomáhání lidem a o tom, jak i malý skutek toho může hodně změnit. Jako když včela opiluje o jednu květ navíc a z toho květu vyroste další jablko."

„Chtěl byste přijít?" vstal ze židle George a podal Nedovi balík plakátků na představení.

„Víte já…" nestačil Koláčník dopovědět. Stisknul balík papírů v rukách a váhavě se usmál.

„Ne díky," odmítl detektiv letáček s informacemi o představení. „Není ve vašem okolí, někdo, kdo by vám vyhrožoval? Nebo vám usiloval o život?"

„Vy myslíte to, co se stalo Jorrymu? Je to hlupáček, nepamatuje asi, ani kde nechal boty. Kdo ví, jestli si to tam omylem nenamíchal sám."

Emerson přikývl.

Charlotta naskočila na zadní sedadlo do auta a zavřel za sebou dveře. „Dostal jsem pozvánku na představení," ukázala lísteček.

„My taky," odpověděl Koláčník s detektivem zároveň sedící na předních sedadlech.

Charlotte se podívala na hromadu papíru, kterou její přítel držel v rukách. „Ou," podotkla.

„Vypadá to, že budeme moci nakonec pozvat i Randyho s Olive."

„A Maurice s Rastonem," doplnila ho dívka.

„Předtím, než si povíte tak byste chtěli pozvat celý svět, raději mi řekněte, co jste zjistili," zarazil je Emerson.

„Morrie je nemocná, léčí se se stejnou věcí jako zbytek."

„To už víme," zastavil jí detektiv. „ Myslel jsem spíše, jestli někdo neusiloval o život."

Oba zavrtěli hlavou.

„Myslím si, že bychom tam měli jít," řekla Chucky. „Podpoříme tím dobrou věc, navíc jsem se na to chtěla chtít podívat už předtím."

„Jak předtím?" otočil se na ni Ned.

„Viděla jsem letáček v knihkupectví v Coeur d'Coeurs."

„Tak tohle už je podezřelý, už kvůli tomu bychom ta neměli chodit," nadhodil Cod.

„Emerson má pravdu," špitnul Koláčník.

„Od kdy stojíš na jeho straně?" podivila se Charlotta.

„Řekl mi to Oscar."

„Oscar ti řekl, že tam nemáš jít?" zeptala se.

„Ne, spíš mi řekl, abych byl opatrný."

„Jste paranoidní oba," položila se Charlotta do sedadla a sundala si šátek z hlavy. „Už vám to detektivování leze na mozek."

Oba muži se na sebe podívali.

„Jenom kvůli tomu, že vyšetřujete případ se přece nezastaví váš osobní život. Já říkám, že jdeme."

„Nevěřil bych, že mě ta Mrtvá Holka opravdu donutí přijít, posteskl si Emerson a protáhl se kolem hloučku lidí, kteří byli namačkáni v malém sále.

„Tamhle jsou," překřičel hluk davu vysoký ženský hlas. Olive k nim přiběhla a udýchaný Randy se za ní hnal.

„Zdravím," usmál se na všechny.

„Je tak krásné vás znovu vidět," objala je Chucky oba. Ned stál vedle dívky s rukama v kapsách a nejistě se na zbytek usmíval. Ustoupil skupince studentů a náhodou vrazil do Olive.

„Ahoj Nede," pozdravila ho.

„Ahoj Olive," zopakoval. Chvíli na ni koukal, než ticho dosáhlo trapnosti. „Jak se ti daří?"

„Mě, parádně? Jsem … ráda, že tě zase vidím."

„Já tebe taky," podotknul Koláčník. „Myslel jsem to spíše oblasti podnikání." Naklonil hlavu na druhou stranu.

„Ach, ano," ulevilo se blondýnce. „Skvěle, velmi skvěle, momentálně mám trochu problémy, ale nic co by nevyřešilo více přátelské atmosféry, že?" usmála se a zrudla.

Ned se pomalinku zaculil.

Randy se naklonil s Olive. „Neřekneš jim to?" zašeptal.

„Co?" otočila se na něj nechápavě dívka. „Aha," vyjekla. „Ou čumáčku, samozřejmě že jim to řeknu. Vážení," otočila se na všechny. „Chtěli bychom vám oznámit, že Randy a já jsme zasnoubeni."

Charlotta začala potichu křičet a začala kamarádce gratulovat. Emerson se podíval na Koláčníka co stál a zíral na scénu s otevřenou pusou. Detektiv mu bradu vrátil nahoru, až Nedovi cvakly zuby.

V sále se ozvalo tiché cinknutí.

„Už to začíná," zašeptala brunetka nadšeně.

Všichni se přesunuli do sálu.

„Nenávidím tyhle pidi křesílka," zamručel Cod, když se snažil narvat na místo mezi Neda a Charlottu.

„Není to úžasné? Olive? A Randy? Je to tak romantické," naklonila se před detektiva Chucky.

„Spíše moc uhnané," zamručel Koláčník. „Nikde nevidím své bratry. Ani tvoje tety."

„Odbíháš od tématu, říkala jsem ti, že Lily a Vivian nemůžou přijít, chystají se na turné!" štěkla na něj něžně dívka. Zapřela se Emersonovi do kolen a ten se žuchnutím zasekl do křesla.

„Neodbíhám, jen je hledám." otočil se Koláčník dozadu. Z poslední řady na něj mávaly čtvery ruce.

„Tamhle jsou," podotknul. „Možná bychom je měli jít pozdravit." Jeho plán zhatila světla, která se v sále zhasla.

Na pódiu se ozval zvuk padajícího dřeva a světlo osvítilo přicházející drobnou zrzku v bílých šatech. Mohutným hlasem zakřičela: „Bolest!" Schovala se do klubíčka.

„Ajaj," posteskl si detektiv a dívka vedle na něj špitla. „Pšš!"

Druhé světlo osvítilo vysokého muže s kudrnatými vlasy. „Utrpění!" pověděl a George napodobil Morriiny pohyby. Scéna pokračovala s Jorrym s jeho výkřikem: „Muka!"

Poslední se na jevišti objevila Číňanka a zakřičela: „Smrt!"

„TO je ta paní, co byla v Ráji koláčů, když jste byli na sledovačce u Jorryho," zašeptala Chucky.

„To je naše poslední ze seznamu," přidal se Emerson.

„To je ta co po mě hodila pytel s cukrem," podotknul Koláčník. Oba dva se na něj podívali. Všichni tři se otočili na scénu. Asiatka se na ně vyděšeně podívala a rozběhla se do zákulisí.

„Za ní!" vykřiknul Emerson. Charlotte s Nedem se rozběhli každý z jedné strany sedadel a vyběhly na jeviště. Detektiv se marně soukal ze sedačky, když v sále vypadla světla.

Chucky vyběhla do zákulisí a vběhla za oponu. Náhle ji někdo popadnul. Zacpal pusu a odtáhl stranou.

Koláčník zahnul doprava, když v tom mu někdo na hlavu nasadil pytel, svázal mu nohy a ruce k tělu a odnesl ho stranou.

Emerson se nakonec vysoukal zpoza opěrátek, vytáhnul pistoli. V tu chvíli se světla rozsvítila a v sále nezbyla ani živá duše. Cod vyběhl nahoru na jeviště a odhrnul oponu. Opatrně procházel dál, než došel do šaten. Uviděl Koláčníka a Mrtvou holku sedět svázané v židlích každého na jiné straně místnosti. Přes ústa měli roubík a něco na Emersona křičeli. Detektiv se otočil a někdo mu fouknul bílý prášek do obličeje. Cod padnul v bezvědomí k zemi.

Když se probral, byl stejně svázaný jako jeho společníci.

Drobná Číňanka přešla s Charlotte a odvázala jí šátek z úst.

„Proč jste zabila Fredericka Robbera?" vykřikla na ni dívka.

„Nezabila jsem ho," odpověděla jí žena klidně se silným přízvkem. „Ten stařík se moc rozjel, i jeho žena mu říkal, ať se krotí."

Koláčník na ni něco hulákal přes plnou pusu. Žena k němu přešla, uvolnila mu roubík.

„Proč jste se pokusila zabít Jorryho Josepha Jorryho?" zeptal se.

Náhle do místnosti vběhnul mladík. „Všichni jsou už venku, včetně té jejich návštěvy."

„Jorry!" křikla na něj Chucky. „To je ta žena, co se vás pokusila předávkovat."

Jorry se na ni omluvně usmál a otočil se zpátky na Asiatku. „Co jim mám říct, když se budou ptát, co se stalo?"

„Že se zpustil požární hlásič," odpověděla mu.

„A když se budou ptát, kde jsou jejich přátelé?"

„Je tu více únikových východů."

Joseph pokýval hlavou a váhavě odešel.

„Jorry! Jorry!" křičela za ním dívka. „Co jste s ním udělala? Zhypnotizovala ho?" otočila se na únosce Chucky.

„Nemá to cenu," zastavil ji detektiv. „Jedou v tom s ní."

Dívka se na přítele nechápavě podívala.

„Je to celé hra," pokračoval Koláčník. „Jedno velké představení. Sice nevím proč, ale nic z toho co se stalo, nebylo o reálné, možná až na smrt Fredericka Robbera. Všechny stopy nás měli zavést sem. To je ona, kdo nás celou dobu sledoval, před kým mě Oscar varoval."

„Čekala bych, že na to přijdete dřív," pověděla žena.

„Ale proč?" zeptal se Chucky.

„Protože potřebuji vaši pomoc."

„Proč jste nás nepožádala normálně?" vyhrnul Koláčník.

„Protože jsem to udělala," otočila se na něj žena a klekla si vedle jeho židle. „Přišla jsem za vámi a žádala vás o pomoc, ale vy jste se na mě jen podíval s falešným soucitem jako na bezdomovkyni a dal jste mi koláč zdarma. Ale jsou věci, které koláč zdarma nevyřeší."

Detektivovi se konečně podařilo oddělat si šátek z úst. „Může mi konečně někdo pořádně vysvětlit co se tu zatraceně děje?"

Jejich únosce se narovnal. „Vím o vaší schopnosti," podívala se na Koláčníka.

„Jaké schopnosti?" zalhal Ned a začalo mu cukat oko.

„Při dotyku mrtvého těla, to tělo ožije, při druhém opět padne, do stavu, ve kterém bylo předtím. Když se přetáhne jedna minuta, za daného umře někdo jiný. I tak se nesmíte prvé osoby dotknout podruhé, jinak se vše vrátí do stavu, ve kterém to má být."

Ned se s otevřenou pusou vyděšeně podíval na Chucky. Ta mu pohled opětovala.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíte," prohlásil Koláčník vážně a cukala mu celá pravá tvář.

Žena vzala shnilé jablko a otřela ho muži do vlasů. Ovoce zčervenalo. Číňanka si ukousla. „Nemusíte nic zakrývat, všechno vím. Špehovala jsem vás. Něco jsem si musela zjistit přímo, něco prozradil telefon tady pana tučného ryby," otočila se na Emersona.

„Hej," křiknul na ni detektiv.

„Poté so jste mě odmítl, jsem poslouchala váš rozhovor a došlo mi, že nesmím chtít najít já vás, ale musíte vy chtít najít mě. Proto jsem tohle zinscenovala."

„Ale proč?" zeptala se Chucky.

Číňanka si sedla na židli a uzavřela imaginární kroužek mezi nimi. „Mám syna. Je mu deset let a jmenuje se Yaon. Před rokem ho srazilo auto a od té doby leží v nemocnici na přístrojích. Lékaři mu nedávají šanci na probuzení. Chtěla bych, abyste ho uzdravil."

„Ale já lidi neuzdravuju," prohlásil Ned.

„Ale můžete je vrátit zpátky z mrtvých."

„Ano ale jen na minutu."

„Ne když umře někdo jiný. Chci vyměnit jeho život za svůj."

Všichni tři se na ženu se šokem podívali.

_Fakta byla následující: Lin Lan Lon, měla šťastné dětství. Díky své tvrdé práci již od útlého věku byla po škole přizvána od speciálního projektu na výcvik mladých tajných špiónů, kde promovala s nejvyšším vyznamenáním. Při své práci zjišťování informací se ve věku dvaceti šesti let, třiceti dvou týdnů, dvou dnů, pěti hodin a čtyřiceti dvou minut střetla se Simem Yangem z vedlejší sekce. Jejich láska však byla zakázána, tak ji oba tajily. O dva roky, deset měsíců, šest dní a osm hodin tajně vzali a odstěhovali se do jižní provincie Číny. Jejich bývalí nadřízení však nebyli nadšení a potřebovali se obou zbavit. Lan Lon a Yang a jejich syn Yaon, kterému bylo pět měsíců, tři dny, a patnáct hodin, se museli přestěhovat na druhou stranu světa, kde se s těžkým srdcem rozhodli dát syna do adoptivní péče, aby mu nehrozilo žádné nebezpečí. Lan Lon a její manžel se rozešli každý jinou stranou. Lan Lon tajně sledovala svého syna. O devět let, sedm měsíců, a dvě hodiny poté, co byl Yaon adoptován ho srazil opilý řidič. Zoufalá tajná matka se vydala hledat pomoci, když jednou náhodou v Ráji Koláčů zaslechla rozhovor, který jí změnil život. Začala Koláčníka, dívku jménem Chucky a detektiva sledovat. Po prvním neúspěchu a zaslechnutém rozhovoru o penězích, které Emerson Cod tak často rád zmiňoval, se rozhodla pro plán. Najala malou skupinku herců, která se rozrůstala, aby zahráli největší roli v jejich životě. Peníze jim vyplácela předem. Ale zatímco Morrie, Jorry a George použili peníze na léky, Frederick se rozhodl si z peněz v době krize užít. Avšak právě to se mu vymstilo._

„Původně měl umřít jen na oko," pokračovala ve vysvětlování Lan Lon. „Ale podařilo se mi přesvědčit jeho ženu, aby v plánu pokračovala. Spíše to celý plán urychlilo. Musím uznat, že ta banda dokáže zahrát pořádné divadlo.

„Není malých rolí, jen malých herců," pronesla nadšeně Chucky.

„Hej, na čí straně stojíš?" křiknul na nic Ned.

„Každý kousíček skládačky vás měl přivést v tento čas na toto místo," dodala žena. „Všechno jsem to přichytala a nastavila, abyste se jako slepé myšky dohnali až sem. Nemohla jsem nic nechat náhodně, proto jsem raději zajela i do Coeur d'Coeurs.

„To není hezké psychologicky manipulovat s lidmi," ohradil se znova Koláčník.

„Tahle parádička nemohla být nijak levná," podotknul Emerson.

„To jste vy, kdo ukradl ty miliony," vydedukovala Chucky.

„Proč, jenom proto, že jsem z jižní Číny?" otočila se na ni Lan Lon. „Ale ano máte pravdu, bylo nás v tom více, každý jsme si vzali podíl a rozprchli jsme se. Takže teď bychom…" otočila se n Neda.

„Ne," odmítl Ned. „To co po mě žádáte, nemohu udělat. Je to věc náhodné blízkosti a mohl by místo toho umřít někdo jiný."

„Ne, když nikdo jiný v okolí nebude." Lin si povzdechla. Bylo na ni znát, že přemýšlí. Přísně pronesla: „Podívejte. Hledá mě policie po celém světě, jde po mě vlastní vláda, jestli neumřu pro svého syna, tak se dalšího roka stejně nedožiju," otočila se na něj. „Žádám vás slušně, i když chápu, že trochu nepříjemně. Věřte mi, že když nepůjdete se mnou dobrovolně, tak si najdu způsob, jak vás k tomu přinutit," ohlédla se na Chucky.

„A jak vám můžeme věřit, že to není všechno ještě větší past? Jak můžu vědět, že nám neublížíte? Že nás nebudete využívat dál?"

Dívka naproti němu na něj naklonila hlavu.

„No tak, řekni jo," ozval se Emerson.

Všichni tři se na něj zahleděli.

„Hele, je mi jedno, co si myslíš ty, ale tahle šílená ženská to má zatraceně dobře promyšlený. Ani ty sám v tom nemůžeš nic najít. Stejně už všechno ví, tak pokud nechceš, aby to rozkřikla do světa, tak bych se raději řídil dál jejím plánem. Takhle to umře s ní. Navíc tahle židle je horší než ta sedačka v sále, a jediný způsob, jak se odsud dostat je jí to odkývnout. Kdyby nás chtěla zabít, tak už to dávno neudělala."

Koláčník se zhluboka nadechnul a podíval se dívce, kterou miloval do očí. _V hlavě se mu honilo tisíce myšlenek. Jak moc byla pravda, co Lin Lan Lon tvrdila? Jak dokázala z jednotlivých detailů poskládat celou skládačku? Mohl jí věřit? Jak to, že Olive může být šťastnější než on a Chucky?_ Vzduch mu vyšel z plic. „Udělám to." podíval se ženě do očí. Ta si k němu klekla, aniž by z něj zpustila oči, povolila mu lana kolem rukou. Nechala ho, ať si rozváže nohy sám a přešla k Chucky. Jedním tahem z ní lana sejmula, popadla dívku za ruku a táhla jí kolem Emerson ven.

„Hej a co já?" křiknul na ně detektiv.

„Vy jste bohužel pro mě hrozba, nemůžu vám tolik věřit," řekla mi Lin a odešla. Koláčník za ní poklusával. „Pošlu za tebou Olive," zašeptal z vedlejší místnosti a všechny kroky se ztratily do ticha.

Koláčník, Chucky a Lin Lan Lon stáli před postelí chlapce v hlubokém kómatu ve sklepě starého skladiště. Vedle lůžka byl stůl vyzdoben jeho oblíbenými akčními figurkami. Yaon ležel zapojený po mnoha přístrojů podporující životní funkce.

Žena k chlapci přišla a pohladila ho po vlasech. Z kapsy vytáhla řetízek a připnula ho chlapci kolem krku.

„Chtěla bych vás požádat, abyste se za tu minutu, co nejdále vzdálili a moje tělo nechali tady. Pro Yaona přijede doprovod, který je už na cestě, ale nepřiblíží se, dokud jim můj čip nedá signál, že už nežiji." Ukázala jim náramek na ruce. „O nic se nemusíte starat. Dala jsem těm bastardům anonymní tip. Oni už zařídí, aby to tu všechno zmizelo. A nebojte se, zařídila jsem aby se můj syn vrátil zpátky od vlasti, takže na něj někde omylem nenarazíte a nedotknete se ho."

Koláčník i Mrtvá Dívka stáli překvapeni.

Lan Lon se nadechla a odpojila chlapce z přístrojů. Měřič, zjišťující tlukot srdce, se okamžitě zastavil. Ozvalo se dlouhý pronikavý jednolitý zvuk. Žena všechny přístroje vypnula a chvíli čekala. Poté se otočila na Koláčníka a pokývla mu.

Ned se úzkostlivě na Chucky podíval a přešel k posteli. Automaticky zapnul stopky na hodinkách a chlapce se dotknul.

Yaon se probudil a posadil se na posteli. Zmateně se rozhlédl. „Co se děje? Kde to jsem?"

„Už je to v pořádku," uklidňovala ho Lin. „Měl jsi nehodu, ale už se nemusíš ničeho bát." Její hlas změknul. Žena pokývla Nedovi a Chucky, aby odešli.

Oba vyběhli ze dveří nahoru po chodech, nasedli do auta a odjeli až mimo areál.

Ned zastavil auto a podíval se na hodinky. Zbývaly dvě vteřiny. Zavřel oči a modlil se. On i Chucky byli živi. Jako na signál kolem nich po stejné trase projelo černé auto se zatemněnými okny.

Koláčník a Mrtvá Dívka se na sebe zahleděli. Ned beze slova nastartoval a zamířil zpátky domů.

Koláčník zastavil před domem. Pohlédl na Chucky. _Uplynul týden, dva dny a osm minut, co Ned vrátil život malému chlapci. Při zahledění se na novou možnost svých schopností, Ned nemohl v noci spát. Nechtěl vědět, kdo ještě tuší o jeho schopnostech. Přemýšlel, co by se stalo, kdyby se lidé v okolí dozvěděli o jeho daru. Platili by mu, aby mohli vrátit život svým známým? Unesli by ho? Koláčníkovi přejel mráz po zádech._

Chucky odtrhla oči od knihy a podívala se po okolí. „Nějaký problém s autem?"

„Ne," zaculil se Koláčník.

„Tak proč zastavujeme?"

„Chci, aby ses na něco podívala," pokývla dívce. Chucky se otočila a podívala se na krásný, opuštěný velký pestrý dům s velkou předzahrádkou a opuštěným včelínem.

„Chci, aby ses na něj podívala, a možná ti nebude připadat tak skvělý, tak se můžeme kouknout po jiném a i ten když se ti nebude líbit, tak bys mohla jet na to evropské turné s Lily a Vivian."

Dívka se na něj soucitně podívala.

Ned pokračoval: „Otázka nezní, jestli jet nebo zůstat, ale jestli se zabydlet tady, nebo vyrazit do Evropy."

„Opravdu?" vydechla dívka. Potichu zajásala. Úsměv jí hned spadnul. „Ale když pojedu, tak co ty?"

„Pojedeme s Digbym s tebou."

„Ale ty přeci nesnášíš cestování."

„Já vím," potvrdil. „Ale miluji tebe, a chci se omluvit, za všechny ty věci, co jsem řekl, když nás Emerson zamknul a nechci, aby se to opakovalo. Potom, co jsem všechno udělal, jsem si řekl, že by se mi hodila pauza, ne jako malá nedělní pauza, ale jako velké prázdniny."

„A co Ráj Koláčů?"

„Mám dva malé bratříčky, kteří parádně ovládají kouzlo rozmražení. Už jsem se jich ptal. A souhlasili."

„A co Emerson?"

„Emerson řešil případy i přede mnou. Pár se jich bude moci vyřešit i sám. Ale myslím, že bude teď hodně času trávit s Penny, takže mu na to nezbude čas."

Chucky zavřela knihu a věnovala Koláčníkovi přes sklo polibek. „Co tě to tak popadlo?"

„Nic," zalhal a zadíval se dopředu, aby zakryl tik v oku. _To malé nic, které Koláčník myslel, byl dopis s penězi, který našel přede dveřmi: Měli byste si dávat větší pozor, nejste tak nenápadní, jak si myslíte. P.S. __Ne__pokoušejte se zjistit, kde je váš otec – může být nebezpečný. Koláčník se rozhodl odjet, než se situace kolem trochu uklidní._

„Ale jak můžu překročit hranice, když mám být mrtvá? Všechny moje cestovní doklady byly zneplatněny."

Ned se usmál. „Otevři přihrádku."

Dívka se na něj překvapivě podívala a vytáhla malou obálku s průkazem a tmavě modrou knížkou. Zvídavě jí otevřela. Usmála se. Uviděla svoji fotku na s informacemi na druhé straně kartičky.

„Jméno a příjmení Chucky E…" zarazila se. „Ale to je tvoje příjmení."

Koláčník sklopil hlavu. „Myslel jsem, že by bylo jednoduší cestovat jako manželský pár."

„Nede," vyhrkla překvapivě dívka.

„Vím, že jsme o téhle možnosti ani nikdy nemluvili, ale miluji tě a chci, aby to bylo oficiální, a i když vím, že bych se tě měl nejprve zeptat nebo požádat tvého otce o svolení, o kterém nevíme kde je, tak mě raději zaraz nějakou odpovědí."

„Ano," řekla mu.

Koláčník se pomalu usmál. „Tak pojď, mám klíče půjčené na celý den, alespoň se na ten dům podíváme," řekl Koláčník.

Chucky se na něj usmála a oba vešli rezavou brankou.

_**Vým**__**ě**__**na za **__**ž**__**ivot; Pushing Daisies (**__**Ř**__**ekni, kdo t**__**ě**__** zabil) fanfikce**_

_**Stránka **__**1**__** z **__**42**_


End file.
